


Steamroller

by kirani



Series: Steamroller [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, background holsom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: How Shitty and Lardo get together~~~Title comes from the Phoebe Bridgers song Steamroller





	Steamroller

**Author's Note:**

> if part of this looks familiar it's because about 200 words of it were originally written for fictober

_"You're a brother to me_  
_You're my partner in crime_  
_You're the feeling I get_  
_When I'm feeling fine_

_Part of me wants you_  
_But most of me needs you_  
_So I won't fall unless you ask me to"_

She realized it slowly, like waking up without an alarm.

She’d fallen in love with Shitty.

It happened like this:

They were good together. Unbelievable good. They played off each other’s jokes and he balanced out her chill with his fiery enthusiasm. They stood up for each other and they supported each other.

She let herself lean on him and he let himself lean on her. They became best friends.

And then it became something more. A longing in her chest to hold him a little bit longer; a skip in her heartbeat when he smiled at her.

Until she realized it.

She tried not to act differently. But each touch felt charged and soon she couldn’t keep it hidden and Shitty noticed.

He’d always been able to see through her like that.

“Lardo, please tell me,” Shitty asked again, softer this time. “I just want to help. I don’t like seeing you hurting.”

She sighed.

“I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it,” she said at last, not daring to look up into his soft eyes.

Shitty reached out and took her hand, the picture of the earnest friend and Lardo swallowed hard and prayed.

“I like you,” she whispered. “But I need you to keep being my best friend more than I want anything else.”

Shitty’s mouth fell open but he didn’t drop her hand.

“I just miss you like crazy and I keep thinking _what if what if_ and it’s so hard being at Samwell without you and I am trying really hard not to just throw caution to the wind and kiss you right now so please _say something_.”

“Lards,” Shitty managed. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. To all of it. Please.”

Lardo smiled. “Okay.”

He did drop her hand then, but only to reach up and cup her cheek and kiss her softly.

The kiss was strange at first. His mustache tickling her lip and his hands feeling too soft on her shoulders.

“Shits,” she said, breaking the kiss. “I’m not fragile.”

“I know that,” he said. “But you still deserve to be treated gently.”

She rolled her eyes but leaned in to kiss him again. He did grip her a bit tighter and kiss her a bit harder and it was _good_.

After they’d lost hours or maybe just minutes to making out, Lardo pulled back.

“Do we tell the boys?”

“Up to you,” he said.

“We’ll let them figure it out,” she declares.

“You always have the best ideas, Lards.”

“You better believe it.”

~

They didn’t figure it out at first, though. Or even after a while. She thought Bitty might know, is certain Jack did, but neither of them say anything.

Ransom and Holster remained clueless for weeks. But their friendship had always crossed the boundaries of platonic, so maybe they just didn’t realize it.

She finally has to just tell them when they start shopping for apartments in Boston together during senior year.

“Shitty, too,” Lardo interrupted as they talked about what they want in their new home.

“Oh, so four bedrooms? Okay,” Holster started to change the filters.

“Nope, just three still.”

“What?”

“Shitty and I will share.”

“Why?”

“Oh, well, you know,” Lardo winked, then walked away. She could hear most of their conversation – Holster was terrible at whispering – and laughed to herself as they finally put the pieces together.

She texted Shitty.

_Ransom, Holster, and I are all getting a place in Boston. I asked them to add you. So I guess what I’m saying is, wanna move in together?_

_I’d like nothing more,_ came the response.

 _Did they figure it out then?_ He asked next.

_I think they finally did._

_Finally._

Lardo smiled to herself and tucked her phone into her pocket.

~

Living with Ransom and Holster was hilarious.

Of course, they’d lived together senior year, too, at the Haus, but with just them and Shitty it was so much better. Nights were full of games and TV marathons and trips to Providence to watch Jack play and general wonderfulness. If only their other roommate would join in.

However, it was also like watching her and Shitty dance around each other.

“Do you think they know?” Shitty whispered to her one evening when they had come home from a date night to find Ransom and Holster intertwined on the couch, fast asleep.

“Know what? That they’re in love or that the other is too?”

“Both I guess.”

“Honestly, I don’t think they do. But watching them is going to drive me crazy.”

“Already there, babe,” Shitty agreed. “It’s like watching us before we figured it out.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

They finally figured it out in November. The two of them had a total of 5 days off for American Thanksgiving and they used the opportunity to drive to Buffalo to visit the Birkholtz family.

They came back holding hands.

“Finally!” Shitty exclaimed, wrapping his arms around them and kissing them each messily on the cheek. “Took you two long enough.”

“What was the final straw?” Lardo inquired.

“We stayed in Holtzy’s childhood bedroom,” Ransom shrugged. “Sharing a space again... I realized what I was missing.”

“Glad you figured it out, bros,” Lardo said, bumping each of their fists in turn. “Should we put out a call for another roommate?”

“I think we should ask Katie first,” Holster said.

“Smart, bro,” Shitty nodded vigorously.

~

After Katie’s friend Julie moved in, Haus 2.0 got even better. The two of them joined them for dinners and even occasional board games.

It was crowded and wonderful.

“I wish it could stay like this forever,” Lardo whispered one night in bed.

“It can.”

“Not like this. You’ll finish law school, I’ll get a real job, Rans will go off to med school. It’ll all change.”

“But you’ll always have me, okay?”

“Same, bro.”

Shitty rolled to his side and held out his arm. Lardo rolled into it.

“For real, Lards. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Good.”

And it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at willdexpoindexter


End file.
